


Remorse and Regret

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne confronts Richard over his actions before and after her death. </p>
<p>This does take into account the Starz version of the final episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sounds of the battle had died away long ago. Richard knew what had happened. He was dead. This was nothing like what he'd expected death to be. For one, he was still wandering near the scene of his demise. He could not seem to leave the area. Strangely enough, he felt safe and secure here. Richard did not even want to think of what that meant. Deep down, he knew though. He was afraid, something he'd almost never been in life. There were two people he was afraid to face. His brother Edward was chief amongst those. To begin with, there was the fate of Edward's sons. Although, Richard was certainly not responsible for the fate which had befallen them, he doubted Edward would understand his actions. He had not killed them, nor would he have, no he'd planned to move them to one of his northern estates. Then there was Elizabeth, and that was something he had no wish to think of. His actions with her, the night before the battle, he was surprised he'd not been damned to hell. But then again perhaps this was his own personal hell. Eternity spent wandering the battlefield where he'd died separated forever from those he'd loved. 

Anne. His wife, the woman who had loved him unconditionally for her entire life. He had no idea how she would react to everything that happened since her death. He was certain she would not understand. Even thought she'd probably hate him. Which considering he hated himself, he couldn't blame her. The truth was he longed to see her, but facing her right now that seemed beyond him. So he stayed, at Bosworth, on the plains upon which he died. Time lost all meaning.

Anne had been watching him from almost the very moment he'd passed from the mortal realm. He'd yet to sense her presence though, which told her he was not ready to see her. She could understand that, for there had been people she'd not been ready to face. Her brother-in-law for one, yet he'd seemed not to blame her, of course she doubted he'd ever fully understood the depth of the relationship she and Richard had, and she knew he'd never understood how they'd been partners. Perhaps that was the reason she'd stopped Edward from going after Richard, and of course if anyone had the right to be upset, it was her. No, the girl would be fine, of that she was certain. After all, she was just like her mother. 

Anne had no idea how long she'd waited for Richard to notice her presence, but she was growing tired of waiting. Honestly, she wanted to get this over with. So she decided one day to allow him to see her. 

To say Richard had been shocked when Anne appeared in front of him, would have been an understatement. "Anne..." He could not help but think that she looked like an avenging angel. 

"Richard." She nodded, keeping her emotions tightly under control. 

"You look almost like an avenging angel." He said softly. 

At that, Anne could not keep from smirking. Oh, really that was priceless. "Perhaps, I am." 

"Would be no less than I deserve." He murmured. 

Why did he have to say things like that? To play her emotions so well? No matter how much time had passed, he clearly still knew her very well. "Answer something for me." She said. 

"Anything." He replied. 

"Did your brains depart the earth with me?" She asked. "Because that seems to me to be the only reasonable explanation for your actions." 

Richard blinked. "The only reasonable explanation?"

"Yes." She nodded. "How could you even think...." She shook her head. "How could you even think bedding your niece was a good idea?" 

"Perhaps, I wasn't thinking." He took a step towards her. 

"Clearly." Anne said drily. 

Richard took another step towards Anne. "Do you know what it was like?" He asked softly. 

"What it was like?" She asked. Well, it would have been nice for him to clarify exactly what he referred to. 

"Being left alone." He said softly. 

She blinked. "You cannot be serious." 

"Yes." He nodded. 

"I do not know what is like to be left alone?" She asked, scathingly. "Really Richard, you truly think that? You left me alone, the moment you brought her to court, you deserted me. Emotionally, physically, you deserted me. So do not stand there and say I have no idea what it is like to be left alone, because I was alone at the end." 

Richard closed his eyes. "You weren't supposed to die." He said softly. "Not then." 

"When was I supposed to die?" She asked. 

He took another step towards her. "We were supposed to grow old together, have more children, you were supposed to live. We were supposed to make things right again." 

This time, it was Anne who took a step towards him. "That wasn't to be, Richard." She said gently. "And I did not die of a broken heart, it was consumption. Nothing could have changed that." 

He looked up at her. "Without you..." He shook his head. "I was broken." 

She nodded. "Part of me thought that." 

"Only part?" He asked. 

"You forget, I've been angry at you." She said softly. 

They were standing directly in front of each other now. "Rightfully so." He murmured. 

"When you are ready to depart here, there are those who await your arrival." She said softly. 

"Who?" He asked softly. 

"Your father and our son amongst others." She said softly. 

Richard looked away for a moment. "He must be disappointed." He murmured. 

"Your father?" She asked, and when he nodded, Anne continued. "No, he said one momentary bit of stupidity does not destroy a lifetime of achievement." 

He looked up again. "And does it destroy a lifetime of love?" He asked softly. 

Anne was silent for a long moment, realizing exactly what he was asking. "I was dead when it happened." 

Richard closed his eyes and nodded, feeling he had his answer. He turned to move away from her. 

Anne sighed softly. "You should know, Edward is highly upset, and has wondered if one can kill someone who is already dead." 

Richard paled at that. "He has?"

"He was disappointed to learn you cannot." She said softly. "But don't expect a warm welcome." 

"Of course not." Staying at Bosworth was sounding better by the moment. 

Anne took pity and turned back to face him. "George seems to be waiting for the show." 

Richard laughed a bit. "Not surprising." 

"George is..." She shrugged. "George." 

Richard turned back towards her. "I am not ready to face them." 

"I know." She nodded. 

"In fact staying here seems safer." He said softly. 

"You cannot." She said softly. 

"And why not?" He murmured. 

"Think of how lonely you would be." She said softly. 

Richard laughed softly. "Ned and my father would probably be the only ones who would care." 

Anne found herself wanting to tell Richard that he was a fool, but she refrained. "I still loved you when I died." She said, and then disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Anne shielded her eyes against the bright light for a moment. Everytime she returned to Heaven from Earth, she always forgot how much brighter the light was in Heaven. She glanced around, her eyes landing on the lake which was near her home. She saw Ned there, fishing with her father and with Richard's father. She was grateful that Ned enjoyed spending so much time with them, for lately she'd barely been around at all. She could not help but think she was married to the most infuriating, foolish man in all creation. To say only Ned and his father would care if he stayed at Bosworth. Could he not see that she would care, and she would care a great deal? She decided to let him stay there, and stew in his own self-pity, she was not going back, not for awhile. She glanced up as her father-in-law sat down next to her. 

"He's not ready is he?" The Duke of York asked. 

"No." Anne shook her head. "He is not." 

"Give him time to face all that he's done." The Duke said softly. 

Anne glanced up at him. Honestly, Richard's father was so much like him that it hurt sometimes. "And that's a lot to face." She said softly. 

"Exactly." He nodded. "And you know the only family more stubborn than you Nevilles are the Plantagenets. Give him time, let Edward go after him. You couldn't talk sense into him, so let Edward knock into it him." 

She laughed softly. "And is he going to emerge from that unhurt?" 

The Duke shook his head. "Doubtful, but he'll heal and he can't die again." 

"Good point." Anne laughed a bit as Ned came over to her. 

"Mother?" Ned asked as she hugged him tightly. 

"What is it Ned?" She said softly. 

"When is Father coming?" He asked. 

She took a deep breath and replied. "Soon, Ned. He'll come soon." She closed her eyes, hoping for their son's sake that she was right. 

___________________________________________________

Edward blinked looking around as he found himself in a clearing. Hearing a noise behind him, he turned and saw George. 

"Did you really think I would miss this?" George grinned. 

"You are not any help at all." Edward grumbled. 

"But I am no longer the black sheep of the family, so of course I want to thank Richard for that."

Edward shook his head, moving through the clearing, it was not long until they'd found Richard. 

Richard's eyes grew wide as he looked up and saw his brothers standing in the clearing. Edward he'd almost expected, but George, no he'd not expected him at all. He cringed as he saw the mocking grin on George's face. 

"Well, well, well, little brother a fine mess you've gotten yourself into." George grinned. When Richard didn't answer, George continued. "Really, I should thank you, little brother, I'm no longer the black sheep of the family."

"That's enough, George." Edward said, then he moved to sit down next to Richard. "The crown went to your head, didn't it? Became the most important thing to you?" 

"Of course not." Richard replied. 

"Oh?" Edward said. "Seems the opposite to me."

"How so?" Richard asked. 

"Your actions." Edward said. "The things with my boys, those are....let's just say I understand your reasons. You protected your wife and son. Elizabeth wasn't cooperating with you." He shrugged. 

"True." He nodded. 

"But what you did..." He shook his head. "My Lizzie, my daughter, my daughter, Richard, your niece." He said softly, dangerously. 

"That I realize." Richard murmured. 

"Oh, you realize it, do you?" Edward said as George snickered. Edward shot George a glare which immediately shut him up. After Richard nodded, Edward continued. "Just when did you come to that realization? After you used her to take support from Tudor. Or was it after you bedded her?" 

"After." Richard murmured. 

"At least you're honest." Edward remarked. He took a deep breath. "Get over yourself, Dickon." 

"What?!" Richard finally looked up. 

"Get over yourself. You made a mistake, yes a huge one. But you're not the one who was hurt by it. No, you hurt people you professed to love. Get over it, make it up to them." 

"I doubt..."

"You doubt Anne wants you?" He asked softly. 

"Yes." Richard nodded. 

George moved over and sat down on Richard's other side. "Then you're a damn fool, Dickon." He muttered. "Why do you think she's been here everyday since you died?" 

Richard turned to look at George. "She's been here?" 

"Yes, you fool." Edward said. "She's been here, and what do you do when you see her? You tell her you were all alone, and she couldn't understand what that was like." 

When Richard was silent, George spoke. "Trust me, from what Isabel says Anne knows exactly what it's like to be alone, because you left her alone at the end." 

"That's what she said." Richard looked over at George, realization dawning. 

"Ah, starting to see it, aren't you?" George asked. "You were too busy chasing our niece to be with your wife." He shook his head. "You deserted her when Elizabeth came to court, and you deserted her more when Ned died." 

"She did not want..." Richard said. 

George turned to look at him. "Funny you fought me to marry her, fought me for the inheritance, but you couldn't fight her to show her that you loved her." 

"The crown changed you, Richard, and that happens to people." Edward said. "But come with us, be with your family for eternity, it's where you belong not here." 

______________________________________________________

Richard had not returned to Heaven with Edward and George, he felt he needed more time. Of course Edward and George both called him a coward, and maybe it was true. But realizing exactly what he'd done to Anne, that was taking a toll on his emotions. They were all right, he had deserted her, especially after Ned died. Which was probably when she'd needed him the most. She had to hate him now. 

He looked up as he heard light steps in the clearing. He was shocked to see a little boy enter the clearing. Richard was on his feet immediately. "Ned!" He quickly caught Ned in his arms. 

Ned buried his head against his father's chest. "Father!" He hugged him tightly. He'd missed his father so much. 

Richard smiled softly. "My boy." He whispered. 

"Why didn't you come?" Ned asked. "I've been waiting for you. Mother has been too." He said softly. 

"I needed time." Richard said softly. 

"But you'll come now!" Ned said. "Mother will be waiting. Actually she doesn't know I'm here." 

"You went off without telling your mother?" Richard asked. Oh dear, this would not be good. 

"To surprise her." Ned said. 

"Surprise her?" Richard asked. 

"Yes, by bringing you home." Ned explained. "Come on!" 

It was funny, Richard thought. He'd been able to refuse Anne, to refuse his brothers, but his son, no he could not refuse him. So Richard nodded. "Very well." He said, trying to deny the trepidation he felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small explanation on Edward. Yes, he's still angry with Richard, but seeing his little brother sitting despondently under a tree meant Edward just could not beat up on him. Richard's doing a fine job of beating up on himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Anne had noticed almost immediately that Ned had disappeared off somewhere. She wasn't that worried, after all he could not get hurt here. She imagined he must be upset about Richard, and honestly she could not blame Ned at all. It probably seemed to Ned like he'd been waiting for his father forever. She knew Ned had to be tired of waiting, honestly there was a part of her that was tired of waiting on Richard. 

Richard was very quiet as he walked with Ned, who was excitedly showing him around. He listened as Ned chattered happily about his grandfathers, his uncles, and the rest of the family. He came to realize the family seemed much closer here in Heaven than they had been on earth. After all, Edward and George had come after him together, and had been like they'd been before everything had gone wrong. Part of him had to wonder if the absence of Elizabeth Woodville had anything to do with that. But then again perhaps it was the peace and serenity of heaven which had brought back their closeness. He could only hope he and Anne could regain their closeness. 

"Mother!" Ned said excitedly, hurrying ahead of Richard. He simply could not wait to tell her that he'd brought his father home. 

"Ned." She turned towards him. "Where in...." She stopped as she saw Richard. 

Richard stopped in his tracks. He'd always thought Anne to be a beautiful woman, to him she'd always been the most beautiful woman, and he'd noticed how healthy she'd looked when she came to him. But seeing her in Heaven, he was quite glad he did not exactly have to breathe, because at that moment he was uncertain he would have been capable of breath. 

Ned turned to his mother grinning. "I brought Father home!" 

Anne had slipped her arm around Ned's shoulders. "Yes, I see that." She murmured. She nodded to Richard, feeling so unsure of what to say. Then she glanced over at Ned. "I do believe you two need some Father and son time." She said softly. She kissed Ned's forehead and turned to go. 

"Anne..." Richard said softly. 

She looked over at him and smiled softly. "He's waited so long for you." She murmured. "Right now, he is what is important." 

Richard nodded and then, perhaps a little hesitantly, held his hand out to Anne. 

Anne looked at his hand for a moment, before reaching out and slowly taking his hand. She smiled just a little. "We'll have time to talk." She murmured. "Ned's missed you so much." 

"Of course." He nodded, letting go of her hand, and watching for a moment as she left. 

________________________________________________________

Anne was not at all surprised to find her father-in-law fishing. She knew he found it relaxing, and it gave him time to think. She smiled just a bit as she sat down with him. 

"Care to join me?" The Duke of York asked. 

Anne laughed softly. "You know I do not have the patience to fish." 

"Ah yes, a pure Neville woman you are." He smiled. "And I should know, since I am married to one." 

Anne smiled. "He's here." She said softly. 

He turned to look at her. "And just how did that happen? Edward and George weren't able to accomplish it, and you didn't go back." 

She laughed softly. "Ned." She said simply. 

"Ah." He nodded. 

"He could refuse his brothers, his wife, but not his son." She said softly. 

He glanced over at his daughter-in-law. "And you're just a touch jealous of that." 

Anne blinked, before answering. "Yes." She was quiet, wondering what to make of that. 

The Duke laughed just a bit. "There's nothing wrong with that. After his actions, you need to know how much you matter to him." 

"You're right." She said softly. "I do." 

"Talk to him." He nodded. "Tell Richard that." 

After a long moment, she nodded. "Easier said than done." 

_______________________________________________

The first thing Anne heard when she returned was Ned asking Richard why he'd not come earlier. She leaned back against the door as she closed it, wanting to laugh so much. Of course she was quite interested in how Richard would answer that. 

"I did something I thought your mother and others would find unforgivable." Richard finally replied softly. 

Ned was thoughtful for a moment. "But Mother's always been very forgiving." He said. "She always forgives me when I do something wrong." 

Anne smiled, finding herself wanting to laugh. She'd forgotten how precious it truly was to see her two men together. She watched as Richard turned his head in a way which indicated he was thinking. 

"Sometimes with adults it's more difficult." Richard said softly. 

"Why?" Ned asked. 

"Because sometimes you hurt those you love." He said very softly. 

Ned turned to look at his father. "Then you tell Mother you're sorry." He said simply. "And you are sorry, right Father?" 

"More than she will ever know." Richard murmured, without even thinking

Anne brought her hands to her open mouth, but she could not prevent the slight gasp that escaped her lips. As Richard turned to look at her, their eyes met, and she nodded. 

After a whispered word with his father, Ned stood and left for his own room. Richard walked over to where Anne stood. "How much did you hear?" He murmured. 

"That you are more sorry than I will ever know." She murmured. 

"That is true." He murmured. 

She took a deep breath and nodded. "I believe you." She said softly. 

He gently brushed her hair back. "I know you though, you need to talk more." 

She laughed softly. "Yes, I do." She nodded. "But there's someone you should see before we talk." 

"Who?" He asked. 

"Your father." She replied. 

__________________________________________________

Anne glanced at Richard as they arrived at the lake, and he hesitated. "Richard?" She asked softly. 

"You know, I was only eight when he..." He shook his head. "And he'd been away so much." 

Anne slipped her hand into his. "He's a good man." She said softly. "You're so much alike." 

"Oh?" He asked softly. Others had always said that, but for Anne to say it, he did believe it. 

"You'll see." She said softly, urging him forward. 

Richard took a deep breath and went to his father. "Father?" He said softly, hoping the hesitance was not apparent in his voice. 

The Duke of York looked up and smiled. "Dickon!" He immediately stood and hugged his son. Something he'd seldom done in life. He'd always been a bit formal in life. 

Richard was more than a little surprised by his father's embrace, but found himself returning it. 

"Welcome." The Duke said softly. "I've been so proud of you." 

"You have?" Richard asked. 

"Of course." He nodded, sitting back down. "Join me?" He asked

Richard sat next to his father not too surprised when another fishing pole appeared, laughing softly he picked it up. 

"I believe I can hear your wife's groan from here." He grinned. "She comes and talks often, but never has the patience to fish." 

Richard laughed softly. "No, Anne is often impatient." 

The Duke looked over at his son and smiled. "She's a Neville woman, it's in their blood at times. Takes a strong man to handle one." 

"I wouldn't say I do it well." He remarked. 

"Because you've hurt her?" The Duke asked softly. 

"Yes." Richard nodded. 

"Life is not without hurts." He said softly. "And sometimes we inflict pain on those we love the most. Forgiveness is the important thing." 

"Hopefully she will..." Richard murmured. 

"She already has." The Duke replied. 

"How do you know?" Richard asked. 

"Why else would she have gone after you, why else would she have stayed near the battlefield for months, if not for you." He said pointedly. "Go talk to her."

After a moment, Richard stood. "You were truly proud?" He said softly. 

"Of course, you were a remarkable soldier, a wonderful administrator, and a true Son of York. Nothing would have made me prouder." The Duke of York replied. 

After a moment, Richard nodded, and turned to go back to Anne, his emotions in turmoil. 

"Richard?" She asked softly. 

"He seems to believe we should talk." Richard said softly, knowing that is what Anne wanted. 

"What troubles you?" She asked immediately. 

"He called me a true Son of York." Richard murmured. 

Anne looked up at him. "And you are." She said softly. 

Richard turned to look at her. "Since you've been gone..."

"You've not felt like anything." Anne finished. 

"No." He shook his head. 

Anne took his hand. "Let me show you my favorite place, and we'll talk." 

Still lost in his own thoughts, Richard nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Richard was not at all surprised to find himself in the middle of a meadow full of wildflowers. The scene reminded him of the meadows near Middleham. He and Anne, and later he, Anne, and Ned, had gotten ridden out to the meadows in springtime. Having a day away from his duties had always been wonderful. 

"Remind you of something?" Anne smiled softly. 

"The meadows around Middleham." Richard nodded. 

Anne nodded. "Yes. Always one of my favorite places and times." 

"Mine too." Richard murmured. He watched as Anne sat down and straightened her skirts. After just a moment, he joined her. 

She smiled a bit, watching him for a moment. From his movements, she could tell he still wasn't used to his spine being straight, feeling no pain in his back, and truly being able to breathe deeply. 

"What?" He asked softly, noticing her eyes on him. 

"You're not used to it all yet, are you?" She asked softly. 

"Used to what?" He asked. 

"Being whole." She murmured. 

Richard took a deep breath and then expelled it. "No." He shook his head. 

Anne smiled softly, placing her hands on his shoulders, which were now as even as her own. "You will be." She promised. 

Richard moved his head to the side a little and looked into her eyes. "You are so beautiful." He murmured. 

"Me?" Anne knew she had to be blushing now. 

"Always." He murmured. 

She shook her head. "No, not always." 

"Anne?" Richard questioned softly. 

"Well...." She said softly. "I can't say I felt beautiful at the end." 

Anne didn't move as Richard reached out to touch her face. "You were always beautiful to me." He said softly. 

"Always?" She murmured. "Even after Elizabeth came to court?"

"Always." Richard said firmly. "You have always been beautiful to me." He said softly. "And now..."

"What?" Anne said softly. 

"You're breathtaking." He said softly. "Seeing you takes my breath away." 

Anne could tear the truth of his words, but she also could not help but laugh. "Then it's a good thing you do not strictly need to breathe." 

Richard looked up at her, and the look on his face was one which was so familiar to her. "Good point." He smiled. 

After a moment, Anne looked down. She knew they were delaying the inevitable, the difficult conversation they needed to have, well that she needed to have. "Why did you do it?" She asked. 

Richard looked at Anne for a long moment, trying to figure out exactly what she spoke of. "Bring Elizabeth to court?" He finally asked. 

"That's a good start, yes." She nodded. 

He was quiet for a moment. "I wanted her support, the support of those would support her." 

"So you decided that having her for yourself would be the way to accomplish those things?" Anne was very surprised by her even tone of voice. 

"The only time I bedded her was on the eve of battle." He murmured. 

Anne could hear the sincerity in his voice and nodded. "Yet everything you did before..." 

Richard put his fingers under her chin, tilting her head up to look at him. "I hurt you, very deeply. That I realize...now. And I cannot say how sorry I am." He murmured. He felt Anne's slight nod, and then continued. "I deserted you when you needed me the most." He said regretfully. 

Anne took a deep breath. "That cannot be denied." She murmured. "But the truth is I pushed you away too." 

Richard was quiet for a moment. "I should have pushed back." He murmured. 

Anne smiled a bit. "We can't change it." 

"No." He shook his head. "We cannot." 

"Are we really going to let a time of our lives that will seem like a grain of sand in the face of eternity separate us?" She asked softly. 

"I hope not." He murmured. "Anne, when I bedded Elizabeth..."

"There is nothing you have to tell me about that." She said softly. "I was there." 

Richard stared at her totally in shock. "You..." 

She nodded. "You do not have to tell me you told her that you loved her. But what you forget is I remember your face when you said you loved me for the first time." She said softly, then she reached for his hand. "I know what you are like when you are tender and loving. You did not bed her that way." 

"No." He murmured. 

"And in the end you wondered what you'd just done." 

"Yes." He nodded. 

She nodded. "And I chose not reveal myself to you." She said softly. 

"Yet you came afterwards, at least according to my father you did. Why?" 

Anne looked at him for a moment, and before she even thought about it, she replied. "Why do you think?" 

At that, Richard could not help but grin. "The same reason I helped you." 

Anne nodded. "For love." She murmured. "For my love of you." 

Neither would ever be certain who moved first, but soon they found themselves kissing. Anne's fingers quickly tangled into his hair, as his did the same with her. Anne moaned softly as the passion, all the passion they'd both built up. Richard pulled back a little as he felt something he thought he'd never feel in heaven. 

Anne could not help but laugh a little as she looked at him. "Clearly no one told you." 

"So my desire for you is not...unusual?" Richard asked in wonder. 

Anne smiled. "Not if two people are soulmates." She murmured. She fell back against the grasses of the meadow, knowing that Richard had dreamed of making love to her like this when they'd been at Middleham. It had always been her modesty which had stopped them. As Richard followed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. 

Much later, Richard sighed softly, laying on his stomach. He could feel Anne's hands tracing along his spine. She'd always done that, almost from their first night together. She'd often traced her fingers over his spine, or had kissed her way along its curves. He knew it had been her way of showing him that she loved him completely, that she accepted all of him. She'd always been gentle when touching his back and shoulder

He turned to look at her. "Sleep?" He asked softly. He was surprised he didn't seem tired at all.

"We don't need as much as we did not earth." She murmured. 

"Ah, that is...." 

Anne laughed softly. "When you're a 9 year child, it means you don't stop." She grinned thinking of Ned. 

"And when you're an adult?" He asked

Anne shivered as she felt his hands on her sides and moving lower still. "You find better things to do with your time." She said as she moved into his arms, and met his lips with her own. 

____________________________________________

Ned was fishing with his grandfather York when his parents approached. Glancing up, Ned couldn't help but have vague memories of when he'd been a much smaller boy, before his father ever became King. He could remember other times when his father had tucked flowers into his mother's hair. Ned glanced over at his grandfather and grinned. 

The Duke of York watched his son and daughter-in-law for a few moments. Clearly, everything was fine with them, and he found himself very glad for it. 

"Told you that your parents would be fine." He murmured to his grandson.


End file.
